What If She Did Leave?
by XxForeverDisneyGirlxX
Summary: Everyone's thinking of a big question: What if Ally didn't change her mind of going to MUNY? What if she really did leave? Would things have been the same? Would have Austin told her his true feelings? How or would they ever meet again? **this takes place during/after Albums & Auditions** Two-Shot/AU Rated T just in case.
1. She's Leaving

**I'm writing this because I just randomly thought of the idea and my little bro just helped me add on to it! I'm so proud of him! :,) he has to live with me going on and on about Auslly all the time and I think I'm finally rubbing off on him. *Happy Sobs***

**I realized that many people have written a story like this, but hopefully mine is a little different. The plot's a little different as well.**

**Hope you like it! It is a Two-Shot! It's a little different from what they actually say in the episode and it ends differently.**

**I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**This is probably my longest chapter for any story!**

***This takes place right when Ally tells the rest of the team that she's leaving for New York***

* * *

**Part I**

**Austin's POV~**

"Hey Ally," Trish, Dez and I strolled into the practice room. When I walked in, she was sitting on the piano bench and she turned to face us. Something about her face was off. Her eyes were sad. "What did you want us here for? Are you alright?"

"Uh, guys, I-" She struggled to say. "I just wrote a new song and I need to listen to it." She turned and faced the piano keys.

I guess I was worried for nothing. "Okay, let's hear it."

"I'm leaving for school," Ally began to sing. Okay, don't really like the involvement of school, but I'm sure we can fix that later. "I'm going far away. You're career's just about to start and I'm sad I have to depart." She stopped playing.

"Wow, kind of a downer." I admitted. "But it's alright, we'll fix it." She put on a confused look.

"I don't really think that you're getting the point," She slowly stands up. "Austin, can you sing the rest?"

"Sure." I replaced Ally's spot and laid my hand on the keys. "Who knows how long I'll be gone. I'm so sad I can barely speak. Gonna miss you Austin, Dez and Trish. I'm leaving for New York in a week." That's when I stopped. "P-Please tell me that this is just a song. Please tell me it's not true."

"The music school's in New York," Those words slowly escaped Ally's mouth and I felt my heart stop. Was she being serious?

"I didn't know it was in New York!" I cried out, getting up from the piano bench. I could feel my eyes start to water, but I held it back. "A-Ally, you-you can't be serious?"

"I wish I was." Ally practically whispered. She began to sob.

"Guys, who could you not know not no that MUNY was in New York?" Dez questioned me and Trish. I turned to him, almost furious. "Music University of New York? It practically told you straight forward."

"You knew?" I asked.

"I'm not stupid." Dez defended. I stepped towards him.

"Yeah, you are stupid!" I shouted. "For not telling us!" Dez backed up in fear.

"Austin, calm down." Ally requested, she gently grasped my arm. I spun around.

"How could you have not told us earlier?" I demanded. Ally looked at me, hurt.

"I figured you knew! And that if I got accepted, you would all be supportive." She snapped back. I instantly felt guilty for blowing my top.

"Ally, I-I'm sorry." I apologized. Her face relaxed and she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, too, Ally." Trish stepped forward. "You're going to call the school and you're not going, right?"

"I-I wish I could," Ally answered. "B-But I've been dreaming of this for half of my life. The first time I blew it. This. This is my second chance. I just can't give up my dream like this."

"It'd be nice if you did, though," Dez said scratching the back of his neck. Trish nodded in agreement. Me on the other hand, haven't said anything.

"You haven't said anything in a while, Austin." Ally had noticed my silence. "What do you think about this? Or do you agree with Trish and Dez?"

"Ally, I-I," I stuttered. She continued to wait. I finally gave up. "You can't go, Ally. I know you want to go, but we really need you here! If we had known that it was in New York, we wouldn't have sent in that audition."

"Unbelievable! I-I can't believe this!" Ally started forming tears in her eyes. "You guys are all being so selfish! You just want me here for Austin's career, not because you'll miss me! Austin, you of all people, I thought you-" She stopped. "You know, what? Forget it! I'm going to New York and nothing you guys do will stop me. Some best friends you guys are." And with that she stomped out of the room, wiping her cheeks in the process.

* * *

**Later in the food court…**

"You should've told her, buddy." Dez informed me. He patted my back. I stared off into the direction of Sonic Boom.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. He and Trish gave me a 'You're not fooling me' look. "But if I did, I don't think it would've made a difference, Dez." I "And even if it did, I don't want to give up her dream just to help me continue mine. She'd hate me more than she does now, if I had told her that later on and made her regret it."

"Austin's right, Dez." Trish said, sadly. "We can't hold her back."

"Look, guys, if we cared about Ally Dawson," He looked at me. "And I know you care about her a lot, Austin, even when you don't admit it. We as her best friends, need to push aside those feelings and let her go so that she can soar." He pretended that his hands were birds and he flapped them over his head.

"Wow, Dez, that's really smart." We gasped at his sudden insight.

"Thanks, I have my moments." Dez beamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, we've got to get ready for the release party. And you both know, it doesn't take 2 hours to get my hair perfectly the way I want it." Trish sighed and got up.

"But what are we going to do about Ally? How will we apologize to her?" I asked.

"Dez, find all the videos you have that have Ally in it, and put them all in a video. Then Austin, you sing a song to her. A song that she hasn't heard before."

"But Trish, I can't write a song." I reminded her.

"I know you'll think of something." Trish reassured me. I sighed and nodded. "Great, now I need to get home."

"Wait!" I hollered.

"What now? Do I have to do everything?" She groaned.

"How do we know that she will even show up? She is pretty upset with us." I quietly said. Trish tapped her foot on the ground.

"Leave that to me. I'll make sure she comes." Trish reassured us. Dez and I nodded as we watched her exit the food court.

"Okay, I gotta get home and look for videos so Miss Bossy-" Dez got cut off.

"I heard that!" Trish's voice boomed. Dez and I both jumped. How did she hear that?

"She scares me sometimes." He confessed. "I gotta find some videos."

"Wait, how am I supposed to come up with a song by 8 tonight? And it's already 2:30." I checked my phone.

"Buddy, this is Ally we're talking about. If you're going to come up with a song for her, it'll be easy as toasting toast." Then he took out a piece of toast from his backpack. "Mmm, I love toast. Well, bye!" After that, I was left alone sitting in the food court.

I went home when it was 2:40. I needed to get started on that song. Who knows how long it will be before I come up with just one lyric. I opened my front door and my mom came strolling in from the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie. Do you want some pancakes?" She asked, kindly. I shook my head.

"Not right now, Mom. But thanks." I brushed past her and glanced into our living room.

"What's wrong, Austin? You've never turned down pancakes before." My dad paused his documentary and turned to me.

"Nothing. I gotta get working on something. I'll come down later if I decide to take a break." I sighed and trudged upstairs. I locked myself in my room and began to write down possible lyrics. All of which stuck worse than a skunk's spray in hot July. "Ugh! Why does Ally make it look so easy!?"

"Austin, honey, who are you yelling at?" My mother peaked in.

"Myself. I can't write a decent song!" I scolded myself. She entered the room and sat at the foot of my bed.

"These aren't so bad." She unwrinkled a piece of paper.

"Yeah, but they're not great! It has to be perfect, Mom." I informed her. She laughed a little bit.

"May I ask why? And why don't you ask Ally for help? I'm sure she'd love to help you." She suggested. I shook my head.

"No, the song is for her. And even if I asked, she'd say no because she's mad at me, Trish and Dez." I told her. She gets a confused look.

"Why is she mad, sweetie?"

"Because, she told us that she got accepted to MUNY," I started.

"That's fantastic! Didn't you, Trish, and Dez send an application for her?" I nodded. "Then I don't see a reason for her to be mad at you."

"The thing is, we practically told her not to go, though." I recalled.

"How come?"

"We told her that we needed her to stay here. For Team Austin. And then she got mad." I said. My mom rubbed my back.

"Sweetie, I know I'm probably the last person to tell you this, but Ally has her own dreams she wants to accomplish. Sure, she's helped you out the most and you really need her to further your career, but you also need to show her that you're grateful for the things she's done for you. Show her that you know about her dreams as well as she knows yours. I know you've only known each other for about a year, but from what I've seen, you two are the closest best friends in the entire world. You practically spend everyday with her. I can see that she really cares about her friends, especially you," She pointed to me. "But you need to let her know that you care about her, too. Let her follow her dreams. And you've heard that saying, if you love something, let it go, right?"

"Yeah," I said. My mom smiles at me.

"Well, they also say that if it's meant to be yours, it will come back to you. Ally will come back, Austin. She cares too much about the friendship you all have."

"You're right, Mom." I admitted. "I have to let Ally go after her dreams. Ally helped me get my dream. There would've been no way I could've come this far without her. That's it!" I exclaimed.

"What's it, Austin?" My mom looked at me.

"That's the song I'm going to write!" I explained to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, there you go! I'm going to leave you to it. You'd better hurry if you want to make it in time for that CD release of yours." She joked. I laughed and hugged her.

"Thank you, Mom." She kissed my forehead and headed back downstairs. When she had gone, I grabbed a new clean sheet of paper and wrote down every lyric that came to my mind.

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

**No One's POV-**

"Dez, have you seen Austin yet?" Trish asked the red-head, who was fiddling with the video player in the lounge where the party was held at. "It's almost time for him to perform."

"I haven't seen him yet. Is Ally here?" He answered. Trish nodded.

"Yeah, she's over there talking with her dad." She pointed to Ally on the other side of the room, chatting with Mr. Dawson. She was wearing a silver, sparkly one shoulder dress. "Dez, what if Austin didn't finish the song?"

"Relax, he did. He texted me earlier and said that it was done." He reassured the petite Latina.

"Okay, okay. I just need to calm down. Did you put together a video?" Trish questioned. Dez nodded. He pointed to projector.

"I've already got it set. Austin's going to sing the song while it's playing." He explained.

"Alright, welcome everybody to the Austin Moon Album release party!" Jimmy announced into a microphone. The whole room roared in applause. "Okay, we're going to start this party, if only the main guest of honor was here. Has anyone seen Austin?"

The room lingered in gasps and whispers. Dez glanced at Trish and she was biting her nails anxiously. Ally herself looked a bit worried. Where was Austin?

"I'm here! I'm here!" Austin's voice echoed above the noise and he ran over to the stage with his guitar. He hopped on and everyone in the crowd was cheering, even Ally even had a smile on her face. Austin scanned the crowd until he met Dez's and Trish's gaze. They motioned over to where Ally was and his eyes followed it. Once he had looked over to her, their eyes had locked.

The crowd had continued to cheer and the two partners smiled widely at each other.

"Okay, now that Austin's here, lets-" Austin interrupted Jimmy's speech.

"Wait!" Everyone turned their attention to him. "I know that this party is for me and my new CD, but this is also a going away for my best friend and partner, Ally Dawson. She told us that she got accepted to MUNY and we as her best friends acted like we shouldn't have. But now I…I mean, we have realized that if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be standing here right now." The audience 'awed'. Austin turned to Ally. "Ally, me, Trish and Dez have put together this to show you how much we really support you."

Dez hit 'play' and a screen dropped down and the video started rolling. Just as the first clip showed, which was of Austin, Trish and Dez holding up signs that read out, 'We'll Miss You, Ally' followed by Austin performing Heard It On the Radio, Austin strummed his acoustic guitar.

"There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you," Austin sang softly. Behind him, the video of him and Ally dancing at Trish's quinceñera. Austin spun her around and her red dress flowed out and came back in as he dipped her. Luckily, the scene changed just before Trish's mom blew the blow horn in Austin's ear, causing him to drop Ally.

"It's no fun when you're doing a solo," Next, a video of Austin and Ally sitting on the piano in the practice room. Since the bench was quite small, their arms were over lapping each other. As Ally tried to reach over Austin, she playfully nudged him with her shoulder. Austin smiled and repeated the same action only to her. Being the weak person she is, Ally almost flies off the bench.

"With you it's like, whoa. Yeah, and I know, I" He extended the 'I' in various keys. The following clip was of Team Austin in the practice room in Trish's crazy headbands that she wears each time she has a new job. Trish was wearing the one where she worked in the pasta shop, Ally had the headband from when she worked at Melody Diner, Austin had the one from Megaphone World, and Dez wore the one when she worked the cart for Scoop! There It Is. Overall, it just showed how the four best friends loved hanging out together.

"Own this dream," Austin finished the line. Dez had taken a clip from Austin's web cast of him singing their 'new' song, It's Me, It's You. Austin had wrapped his arm around Ally and they danced together, until Ally had realized that Dez was filming her and she scurried behind Austin. "Cause I got you with me." Austin returned his eye contact with Ally. She was smiling and was on the verge of tears.

"There's no way I can make without you**(1)**," The scene changed to the three who created the idea, waving to the camera, and then to the end of Austin's performance of A Billion Hits and Ally giving him a thumbs up. "Do it without you, be here without you." The last clip was of Austin, Trish and Dez on the Sonic Boom stair case again holding their 'We'll Miss You, Ally' signs. Austin had strummed the remaining chords of his song to her. Once the music had died down and the screen lifted, everyone in the audience cheered.

Austin kept his contact with Ally and smiled. And she gladly returned one to him. Jimmy walked up in front of the stage and held the microphone up to his mouth.

"Wow, that was touching." Something about his tone made it seem like he didn't really care. "Now, can we get back to the party I paid for?"

"Hold on," Austin spoke up. Jimmy rolled his eyes and stepped aside. "Ally, I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I-I just didn't want to lose my best friend. You mean more to me than you could ever know. You're not just my partner, but you're also one of the most important people in my life…and I've realized that considering how supportive you've been with my dream, that I'm going to be twice as supportive to you. Go rock their socks up in New York. Show the world that you're the one and only Ally Dawson."

Again, the crowd cooed. Ally ran up to Austin, knocking him down in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, Austin. What you just said meant a lot." She whispered in his ear. The two got up and Ally took the mic from Jimmy. "And thank you to Trish and Dez who are also so supportive of me. I love you guys."

The rest of the night went according to Jimmy's intentions. Austin performed another song, a brand new song, called Illusion, only this time it was written along side Ally.

"Thank you everyone for coming today!" Jimmy announced again. Everyone cheered. "Drive home safely!" Austin shook Jimmy's hand and he turned to go home.

"Austin, wait," Ally pushed through the crowd and jogged over to him.

"Yeah, Alls?" For the second time today, she embraces him.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear

"For what, Alls? You've already said thank you before." Austin chuckled. She shook her head.

"No, for showing me that you really do care. I just thought you guys were using me for my songs-"

"Ally, I could never do that to you." Austin said, honestly and looked into her eyes.

"God, I'm going to miss you…and Trish and Dez… so much." She started tearing up. He wiped away the fallen ones with his thumb.

"Hey," Austin shushed her. "We'll see each other again. Trust me. I'll make sure of it."

Ally hugged him again and he could feel tears of his own threatening to fall, so he let them.

* * *

_**A week later…**_

**Austin's POV-**

Today was the day that Ally's leaving. I woke up in a mood because I didn't want her to go, but I had to let her follow her dreams. I can't hold her back.

"Good morning, Austin." My mother greeted me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi," I replied shortly.

"Is today the day that Ally leaves?" My dad asked. I sighed.

"Yeah." I took a sudden interest to my shoes.

"You should get her something to remember you by." My mom suggested. I looked up.

"That's a great idea, Mom! Thank you!" I got up and kissed her cheek. I patted my dad's shoulder and headed off to the mall.

"What am I going to get for Ally?" I asked myself, wandering around the mall. I passed dozens of stores but nothing. Ally's plane leaves at 5. It's 11:30, so I need something fast. That's when I see it. A silver necklace on the display of Diamonds Galore. It had an 'A' charm along with a miniature black music note on the upper right hand corner. "It's perfect!"

"Welcome to Diamonds Galore. How may I-Austin?" Trish said as she sees me entering the store. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to buy something for Ally. Before she leaves." I informed her. She nodded. I told her that I wanted to buy the one on the window display and she hurried off to get it, so then after that she could quit. She then wrapped it into a box and handed it to me. I told her that I would see her later at Ally's house to say final goodbyes.

I got home and took a quick shower to freshen up and got dressed. I wore my gray collared button down, a plain white t-shirt underneath and my red pants. **(Think of his outfit in Back-Ups and Break-Ups when he and Ally were talking at Mini's)**

"Austin, it's 2:30! You better hurry if you want to help Ally with her things!" I heard my dad's voice up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I hollered back. I jogged down the stairs and headed out the door. Dez was waiting for me outside with his mom in her car. She dropped us off at Ally's and once we got inside, we found out that Trish was already there.

"Hey guys!" Ally walked over to us and hugged us both. "Glad you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Dez exclaimed. She laughed. For the next hour, we just chatted about how we'd all keep in touch. We figured to do video chats and text and also call each other as much as possible.

"Guys, let's promise, no matter how long it takes, or whatever happens in the future, we'd always come back and be Team Austin." I suggested. They all nodded and we hugged each other tightly.

"It's almost time to go, honey," Ally's dad informed us. All of our faces dropped suddenly. "Kids, I know it's going to be tough, but you will see each other again."

"Thanks, Mr. Dawson." Trish, Dez and I said in unison.

"For what?" He asked.

"For having Ally go to the same preschool as me and be my bestest friend in the entire world." Ally hugged Trish.

"For sharing her with us." Dez said. Ally sent him a grateful smile and hugged him next.

"For raising such a talent, beautiful, kind, and just pure amazing daughter." I let out. Ally then bursts into tears as she ran over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and I never wanted to let go. Eventually, I had to. She had a plane to catch. After helping her load her luggage into her dad's car, Team Austin had one final hug and we wished her the best.

Mr. Dawson started the car and began to drive off. Not long, Ally stuck her head out the window and waved to us. We waved back.

"Austin," Trish gained my attention. "Did you give her the necklace?"

"SHIT!" I yelled. I had completely forgotten all about it! It was in my back pocket. "How could I have forgotten?!"

"It's okay, Austin. We'll just take the bus-" Trish was cut of by me.

"No, we can't wait. I need to go!" I started sprinting after their car with Dez and Trish running behind me, telling me to wait up. I gave up and decided to call a taxi.

"Where to?" The driver asked as Trish, Dez and I climbed into the car.

"Miami airport please, and fast." I ordered.

"Hey, aren't you-"

"Yes, I am Austin Moon. Look, this is really important. Can we get going? I'll give you an autograph or something. I just really need to get to the airport." I begged.

"You got it!" Then his foot hit the gas pedal and we were off to the airport.

Once there, I sighed a picture of me and handed it to him, along with a CD. I raced inside, went passed security and ran to Ally's gate. People were already boarding the plane. I almost thought I was too late, until I see my favorite brunette in the entire world.

"Ally!" I called out her name. She froze and spun around.

"Austin!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to give you this." I pulled out the box out of my pocket. She looked at me questioningly.

"What is it?" She asked, slowly opening it. Once she did, her eyes widened and she gasped again.

"It's something to remember me by." I took it out of the box and put it on her.

"Oh, Austin, it's just beautiful!" She gushed.

"Ally, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." I started. "Ally, I-"

"FLIGHT 463 to New York is about to depart. Any final passengers wishing to attend to the flight, must board now." A female voice said over the intercom.

"That's my cue." Ally picked up her carryon. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, but Ally, I-"

"I really have to go, Austin." She cut me off. Ally leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Bye, for now." And with that, she disappeared into the tunnel. I waited in that spot. She had kissed my cheek. I smiled and touched the hot spot. I walked over to the window and stared at the plane. Once I started moving, I had seen Ally. She had a window seat. She smiled and waved to me. I chuckled and waved back.

"I love you, Ally."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Now just because Ally left, doesn't mean that this story is over. There's more to come. **

**Will Ally find out how Austin feels? Can they keep in touch? More importantly, will they meet again? Find out in Part II!**

**(1) was anyone else thinking of where Austin got that song? they never said that they wrote it together, so where did it come from? Unfortunately, I do not own it anyways.**

**It will be up soon, maybe tomorrow or Thursday! Tell me if you want me to continue! Review/favorite/follow**

**Please Leave a Review! review! Review! V V V V**

**xoxo **

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**

**Follow me on Twitter! XForeverDisneyX **


	2. Meeting Again

**Guys, I do apologize for the wait for the next part. That's the problem with me, once I start getting into a writing mojo, I can't stop. But if I take a break for at least one day, I start getting lazy. Anyways! Finals are DONE! 3 A's and 2 B's! I have survived! I can finally sleep again! I will be posting new chapters of Love in Disguise and Oh, Paris! This week, too. It's a shorter week for school.**

**OhMyStars! The Girlfriends & Girl friends episode! I've seen clips, but I'm so tuning in on the 27****th****! But everyone please don't leak the episode! Raini and one of the writers has asked everyone not to, but people have already. I think that's a little disrespectful to the production. If we can survive a month of waiting before, than 2 weeks won't kill us.**

**Okay, that's all for now.**

**Part II**

_**Last time…**_

"Ally, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." I started. "Ally, I-"

"FLIGHT 463 to New York is about to depart. Any final passengers wishing to attend to the flight, must board now." A female voice said over the intercom.

"That's my cue." Ally picked up her carryon. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, but Ally, I-"

"I really have to go, Austin." She cut me off. Ally leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Bye, for now." And with that, she disappeared into the tunnel. I waited in that spot. She had kissed my cheek. I smiled and touched the hot spot. I walked over to the window and stared at the plane. Once I started moving, I had seen Ally. She had a window seat. She smiled and waved to me. I chuckled and waved back.

"I love you, Ally."

**Four Years Later…**

**Austin's POV~**

_I ran and kept running. The hallway kept getting smaller and smaller. My breath grew short, but I didn't care. I was not going to let her leave without it. I won't let that happen on my watch. _

"_Sir! You can't get in without a ticket!" A security guard's voice echoes though, but I push past her and ignore what she said._

_I arrive at the departure gate for New York. I stop abruptly and search around. Nothing. I run up to an old lady with her grandson, who oddly enough had blond hair and light brown eyes as I did._

"_Excuse me, h-have you seen a girl about this tall," I gesture with my hand her height. "Brown hair, curly? Possibly reading or writing in a leather brown book?"_

"_You are very specific aren't you?" The woman laughed. I shrugged and shyly smiled._

"_You mean, the pwetty giwl in a fwower skiwt?" The boy questions. I crouch to my knees._

"_Yes, have you seen her buddy?" _

"_She hewped me find my Gran Gran." He hugs his grandmother. "The wast time I saw hewr her was in the wine to get on the pwane. And then she went into the tunnew."_

_My heart sank. "Oh, thank you very much buddy."_

"_Yup. " He and his grandmother started to walk away. "Wait! Awen't you Austin Moon?" He turns around. I nod my head._

"_Yeah, I am." I smiled at him._

"_That pwetty giwl said that I wooked just wike you, that's how she found me. She said fwom faw away, she fought I was you. She awso said that she wewy wikes you and she's gowing to miss you vewy much." He shrugged and returned to his grandmother, who was patiently waiting for her grandson, and smiling._

_I smiled at the little kid. Then, it faded as I stared out the window down the runway. I missed her. I can't believe that I missed her. Why didn't I just give it to her? Would she forget? Isn't that the point of the necklace wasn't it? To make sure she wouldn't forget about me? Stop worrying, Austin. She's Ally. She could never forget you._

_Suddenly, the whole scenery changes. I'm now in a large music hall. Someone was delicately playing the piano on stage. It was a girl. Or should I say woman. Her figure was very defined. She was wearing a sparkly dark blue-ish, dress that ended at her mid thigh. Her foot steadily pushed against the pedal of the grand. Her hair, it was long and brown with slight blond highlights cascading down it, was pulled over to one side, which was hiding her face, so I couldn't figure out who she was. Her voice, though, was like an angel's. She hit the notes all so perfectly, everything melted into place. Oddly enough, she sounded quite familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it._

_When she finished, she bowed and exited the stage. She ran over to her group of friends and hugged them all. Then, she stopped. She jumped into the arms of a guy and he spun her around. For some unknown reason, my stomach turned and I felt as if I were about to throw up._

_Then, everything went black._

I jolt awake in my plane seat. My heart pounded in my chest. Probably loud enough that everyone on the place could hear it. I look around and everyone is asleep. Trish wasn't though, she was on her phone texting someone and Dez was typing on his laptop.

"Whoa, you okay, honey?" My mom asks me once she realized I had just jumped. She gently rubs the side of my arm.

"Y-yeah, mom. I'm fine. You and Dad didn't have to come to New York." I say to her. She smiles.

"Sweetie, this is your first ever performance in Time Square! We wouldn't have missed it for the world!" She reassures me.

"Thanks, Mom."

"How are you going to perform there anyways? Isn't it like a street intersection?" She asks.

"They're building a stage in the center and then shutting down the roads within an hour of the concert." I inform her. She raises an eyebrow.

"Wow, they're shutting down roads?"

"Yeah," I chuckle. "Trish is very persistent."

"But, without her, you wouldn't have this concert."

"Without any of them, I wouldn't be here." I correct. I look down.

"I know you miss her, darling. But like I said, nearly four years ago, you will see each other again. Maybe you'll see her when we arrive in New York?" My mom reminds me.

"What if I don't? New York is a pretty big city. I've been there numerous times for my New Years Eve performance, a few concerts in the past four years and I have not seen her once."

"Austin, you can't think of the negatives!" She sighs. "Cupcake, I know it's been hard on you the most. Ally lost contact with you all right away with no explanation. And you blamed everything on it and convinced yourself that she had forgotten all about you. But have you ever thought that she had school work to do? You know how Ally is. Always loving school and MUNY is a music school, which probably means that she's doing more work than regular school."

"You're right, mom."

"Of course I am." She laughs. "I'm a mom. We know things. Now, get some sleep. We'll be landing in a couple of hours." **(In case you were wondering, they were in California visiting family, Trish and Dez just came along because they're heading to New York next) **I take her advice and my eyes slowly flutter close. This time, I didn't have a nightmare. But I couldn't help the feeling wondering who that girl was. She seemed so familiar to me and yet, she seemed like a totally different person.

I finally woke up when Dez kept shaking my seat.

"Dude? You couldn't have just woken me up like a regular person would have?" I rub my eyes while questioning my long-term best friend.

"I would've. But my hands were full of all of Trish's bags." Dez explains. Trish scoffs.

"Well, excuse me for being prepared." She defends.

"For what?" I look at her. "The apocalypse? Trish, we're only here for 3 days."

"I know. But I might need mandatory outfit changes. I maybe 19 now, but I'm still a girl and I have certain expectations." She brushes through Dez and exit's the plane. Dez and I follow her, along with my parents and a crowd of people also on the plane.

Automatically, I am being attacked by paparazzi with the same annoying questions.

"Austin! Are you jet legged?"

"How was you're flight?"

"Are you nervous about you're concert later?"

"Did you know that Ally is performing a concert in New York too? Are you going to go and watch?"

I stop abruptly. "What did you say?"

"I said, that Ally was going to perform a concert later today." He checks his watch. "In about an hour, too."

"Yeah, I think I might." I smile and wave them off. I meet up with my parents and Trish and Dez, who were waiting by a taxi.

"What took you so long, Austin?" My dad asks.

"I got side tracked." I tell him, as I help load the luggage into the trunk. Once I'm finished, I slide into the back with Trish and Dez. "Did you guys know that Ally was performing a concert?" The two were silent. "Hello? Earth to Trish and Dez?"

"Whaaat?" Trish extends the 'a'. "Really? I didn't know that she was!" Her voice is all high, like when she's lying.

"Psh, it was a total surprise," Dez adds, not so subtlety. I roll my eyes.

"You guys knew about this?" I question.

"We wanted to tell you," Trish hands me an invitation to the music concert. "But we figured that if you went to see her, you'd forget about your concert and not focus."

"You had this the whole time, and didn't even give it to me?" I ask again. I'm really getting tired of these secrets. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Actually, yes. Ally never stopped communicating with me." Trish confesses.

"How come only you?" I look at her confused.

"Well, I am her best friend." Trish implies. I shrug.

"So am I!" I interject. She holds up her hands in defense.

"She wanted some things just between us girls."

"Trish, it can't be that bad that she can't tell me." I say. "What did she say?"

"You're going to have to ask Ally about that. I'm not the right person to tell you." Trish whispers to me. "Ow! Goofball that's my side! Man, how sharp are your elbows? What are you doing anyways?"

"Sorry! My pet mouse was tickling me!" He giggles and continues to squirm. Trish makes a disgusted face and shoves him closer to the door.

"Ew! Dez, that's disgusting! Why would you bring a mouse?"

This was going to be a long ride.

**One long car ride later…**

"Finally!" I jump out of the car and nearly kiss the ground.

"Sweetie, don't do that. The ground is filthy. Why are you doing that anyway?" My mom gets out of the car swiftly and adjusts her bag on her shoulder.

"Trish and Dez were bickering the whole ride and I can't take it anymore!" I whine. She laughs and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"How about you help me unpack? It'll clear your mind a little bit." She offers. I shake my head.

"Nah, I'm actually going to visit a friend. I'm just going to head up and change out of these clothes first." I gesture to my jeans and t-shirt. She nods and lets me head up into my room in the suite. I pick out a casual look. I'm wearing navy blue skinny jeans, sneakers, a dark blazer and a dress shirt underneath it.

"Wow. So who's the friend you're meeting?" My dad asks when he walks by the door of my room.

"I'm just going to check something out, Dad. I don't actually know if she knows I'm coming." I take one last glance at my overall look.

"A girl?" My dad bounces his eyebrows up and down. "This girl wouldn't happen to be Ally would it?"

"How'd you know?"

"I got a hint. And I knew about her concert." He admits. I groan.

"Did everyone know about the recital except for me?" My dad shrugs.

"Must be. Look, son, you'll do just fine. You always have with Ally."

"That was 4 years ago, Dad. Now things are different. We're now nearly adults. Our dreams have taken us to far off places. I highly doubt that she'll remember me." I sigh and sit down onto the bed. My dad walks into the room.

"She will. Ally and you had something special. Something worth remembering. Just show up, be the charming Austin you are, and let fate take it from there. Your mother and I raised you to be a strong, independent young man, which is what you have become. I'm proud of you, Austin. Very proud." He says and pats me on the back.

"Thanks, Dad. It means a lot." I glance at the clock. "I better get going if I wanna make it on time." My dad nods and allows me to pass him and into the main living room.

"Oh! Honey," My mom calls out.

"Yeah?" I holler back, sliding on my coat.

"Have fun, and tell Ally we said hello!" She smiles. I smile and nod back. I open the door and find Trish and Dez fiddling around with Dez's clothes. They were dressed nicely too.

"Wha-you guys? What are you doing?" I groan. They stop and turn to me.

"You really thought you were going to see Ally after 4 years without us? Yeah, I don't think so, buddy." Dez smirks. I roll my eyes and shrug.

"Alright fine. Let's just go before we're late." We hop into a taxi and drive to the place were her concert was taking place. During the ride, I stare at the piece of paper in front of me.

_Come and see musical genius, Allyson Dawson, for her first debut performance!_

_January 21__st__ at the Grand Fitzgerald Plaza _

_3 p.m. A late lunch will be provided._

_R.S.V.P_

It was decorated with music notes along the boarder and elegant effects.

"Relax, Austin. You'll be fine." Trish must have noticed me nervously moving my leg up and down. "Trust me. She said that she's so excited to see you-I mean, us."

I sigh heavily. "It's been 4 years, Trish. 4 long, hard, freaking years. How can I not be nervous?"

We arrive at the doors of the plaza and I inhale. I close my eyes and take one step, followed by another. I enter the building and look around. There are a lot of people mingling about in the Lobby. It mustn't have started yet. I scan the room for Dez and Trish and discover that they are talking with some girl. She had long and brown with slight hints of blonde. She was wearing a dark blue sparkly dress that came to her mid thigh. Her make up wasn't too flashy, but she did look gorgeous. I couldn't help but feel that she was familiar to me in more ways that one could possibly think. Just then, someone else comes up to her, says something and she goes with him after hugging Dez and Trish a goodbye. I walk over to them.

"Hey, Austin, where have you been?" Trish questions, a smile on her face.

"I was just in the bathroom." I lie. "Who was that?"

"Who are you talking about?" Trish looks confused.

"The girl you guys were just talking with." I explain further.

"I thought you said you were in the bathroom?" She laughs. I roll my eyes.

"I was, but when I came out I saw you two hug her before she left." I confirm.

"She's an old friend. A really great and old friend. I'm sure you'll love her. You'll probably meet her soon enough." She smiles. "Oh, have you seen Ally yet?"

"No, I can't find anyone in this crowd." I gesture to the people in the crowd and more coming into the room.

"But, she was just here-" Dez began to say, when Trish elbows him in the rib cage.

"What Dez meant to say," Trish clears her throat. "She's been floating around, greeting people."

"Alright," I stare that the duo. "Are you two alright? You've been acting kinda weird."

"Austin, please. We are mature adults." Trish fixes her posture.

"Oh! Brownies!" Dez bounces up and down and sprints to the food table.

"What? Where! I want so-" I give her a look. "Mature adults. Yup."

"Go ahead." I laugh as she lights up and squeals and heads over to where Dez is.

"Austin? Austin Moon?" I turn around and see a face I haven't seen in 4 long years. "It's been too long, son."

"Mr. Dawson!" I smile and walk over and shake his hand.

"Austin, we're all adults here now. Call me Lester." He chuckles. I laugh as well. Mrs. Dawson comes up from behind him through the crowd.

"My my, Austin. Look at how you've grown! You're nearly a foot taller than me now!" She reaches up and gives me a hug, which I return.

"He's always been taller than you, honey." Lester reminds her. I chuckle as Mrs. Dawson playfully swats his arm.

"Oh, hush, Lester. Let me be." She insists. I smile at the couple. "So, sweetie, have you seen Ally yet? She says she's gravely excited to see her old cru-"

"So, Austin, how has your career been going?" Lester interrupts and Penny glares at her husband, but lets it go.

"It's been great. Not as great without Ally by my side for 4 years, but Team Austin has been supportive to the ends of the earth for her." I explain. He smiles and nods.

"That's good to hear. And, um, your parents, how are they?" He awkwardly asks. All after these years, they are still obsessing over what Trish had said to them about each other at one of my performances where I snuck out.

"They are great." I say.

"Good." There was a silence after that. Then an announcer climbs onto a chair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I truly apologize for the wait in the Lobby. We were experiencing technical difficulties with the lighting and we can't risk anyone getting hurt. Now, if everyone will kindly file in orderly, the performance will begin momentarily." She steps down and returns into the performance hall.

"That's our cue. Austin, why don't you, Trish and Dez sit with us?" Mrs. Dawson suggests. I nod and leave to find them. As I guessed, they were still at the snack cart.

"Are you two done?" I laugh at them. They jump and turn around. Dez had his mouth full and Trish was looking at him disgusted. "C'mon, Mr. and Mrs. Dawson want us to sit with them."

"Really? I haven't seen them in a while." Trish confesses. We walk into the music hall and find tables arranged around the room. Dez finds Lester and Penny first, and they were in the very front, which makes sense.

"It's very lovely to see you all again after so long!" Penny smiles at the three of us.

"How's that been going, Mrs. D?" Trish takes a sip of her water.

"It's going very well, Trish, thank you. And please, we're all adults now. Call me Penny."

"Mrs. Daw-Penny, I've known you and Ally for practically all my life. So please be patient with me to start calling you Penny." She laughs and Penny does as well. The lights dim and the audience begins to applaud. The girl I had seen earlier with Trish and Dez appears on stage. She smiles and bows. Then she sees me, I smile and her face lights up. Trish and Dez smile wider when they see us make eye contact. I wonder who this girl is. She carefully places herself at the bench. Then, she lays her fingers on top of the keys and plays a sweet melody.

I suddenly remember. The girl. The girl from my dream! It's here! But I still can't figure out who she is. Her face comes closer to the microphone positioned so that she could play as well as sing.

"This is a song that I had written for someone very special to my heart. It's been a while since I've seen him, but I'm very glad that he is here tonight." She says before singing.

"_How did I get here? Turned around and there you were._

_I didn't think twice or rationalized, 'cause somehow I knew._

_That there was more than just chemistry._

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me,_

_But I figured it's too good to be true._

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time?_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky._

_Help me before I get used to this guy._

_They say that good things take time. But really great things_

_Happen in a blink of an eye. About the chances to meet_

_Somebody like you were a million to one. I can't believe it._

_Oh whoa. _

_You're One In A Million."_

The crowd cheers as she continues. Like in my dream, her voice is of an angel's.

"_All this time I was looking for love, trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough. Until I thought I'm through._

_Said I'm done and stumbled into the arms of the one._

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff._

_Saying that I'm your diamond in the rough._

_When I'm mad at you. You come with your velvet touch._

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky. I have never felt so happy._

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes._

_They say that good things take time. But really great things_

_Happen in a blink of an eye. About the chances to meet _

_Somebody like you were a million to one. I can't believe it._

_Oh whoa._

_You're One In A Million._

_Yeah yeah._

_All this time I was looking for love. Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough. Until I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done. And stumbled into the arms of the one._

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time. Can't find a single_

_Cloud in the sky. Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time. But really great things_

_Happen in a blink of an eye. About the chances to meet somebody_

_Like you were a million to one, I can't believe it. _

_Oh oh whoa. Yeah yeah._

_They say that good things take time. But really great things _

_Happen in a blink of an eye. About the chances to meet somebody_

_Like you were a million to one. I can't believe it._

_Oh oh!_

_You're One In A Million._

_(Yeah)_

_One In A Million._

_(Yeah)_

_You're One In A Million_**(1)**

The audience stood up in applause and whistles. The girl stands up and bows again. Then, I'm guessing, one of the stage crew brings out a microphone stand and a stool. She takes a seat and so does everyone else.

"This, um, next song, is pretty personal to me. I wrote this while I was on the plane coming here to MUNY. It's honestly one of my favorite songs ever. It's about my friends and I…we had our own dreams and we kind of separated into different paths of our own lives. This song shows how much they mean to me and how they will always be in my heart." She explains. She places her hand over her heart and that's when I see it. A necklace was dangling from her neck. I squint to take a closer look at it. It's a silver necklace and had an 'A' charm along with a miniature black music note on the upper right hand corner. I can't believe she still has it. I smile widely and she looks at me and nearly tears up. I give her a nod and she smiles.

"_Oh yeah. Here we are now. Everything's about to change._

_We face tomorrow, as we say goodbye to yesterday._

_A chapter ending, but the stories only just begun._

_A page is turning, for everyone!_

_So I'm moving on letting go. Holding on to tomorrow._

_I've always got the memories, while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

_We might be apart, but I hope you always know. You'll be with me._

_Wherever I go._

_(wherever I go)_

_So excited I can barely even catch my breath._

_We have each other to lean on for the road ahead._

_This happy ending is the start of all our dreams._

_And I know you're heart is with me!_

_So I'm moving on, letting go. Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart, but I hope you'll always know_

_You'll be with me._

_Wherever I go._

_It's time to show the world we've got something to say._

_A song to sing out loud. We'll never fade away._

_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday._

_We'll never fade away!_

_So I'm moving on, letting go. Holding on to tomorrow. _

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

_We might be apart, but I hope you'll always know._

_You'll be with me_

_Wherever I go_

_So I'm moving on, letting go. Holding on to tomorrow._

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

_We might be apart, but I hope you'll always know._

_You'll be with me,_

_Yeah_

_Wherever I go_

_Wherever I _

_Wherever I go._**(2)**

This time the crowd was exceptionally loud. I stand up in my seat and cheer the loudest. Trish and Dez do the same. Ally looks at us, and laughs with tears in her eyes. She performs the rest of her songs and when she's finished, the three of us stand up and search for her. We finally see her and I see her hug some guy. Oh yeah, this part happened in the dream, too. My stomach flips upside down and I look down at my shoes. Soon, Ally and the guy come over and she hugs Dez and Trish first, then she smiles at me. I look at her and she rolls her eyes as she opens up her arms. I gladly pick her up and spin her around. She laughs. God I missed her laugh.

"Austin!" Ally squeals. If I missed her laugh, her saying my name feels like music to my ears. "It's so so so so so incredibly, amazingly, truly, fantastic to finally see you! Oh my God, you have no idea how happy I am right now." She laughs.

"I can take a guess." I chuckle. "It's really great to see you Alls. I missed you so much!" I hug her again. We return to the table and Ally takes a seat next to me along with the other guy on the other side of her. "So, who's this?"

"You seriously don't remember me, Austin?" The guy laughs. Everyone else does, too. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. "Maybe this might ring a bell."

He stands up and dances horribly. And I'm not exaggerating on that. I look at him confused.

"Still? Nothing?" He complains. I shake my head.

"Austin," Ally giggles. "It's Dallas."

"Oh! Dude! What's up!" I nervously laugh. He nods at me and rolls his eyes. "So, uh, are you two together?" I choke out. Once again, everyone is laughing.

"No, I invited him here. I invited everyone. Billl's over there," She points to him sitting at his table along with statue man. "And there's Mindy," she points to Mindy who was chatting away with some other people. Dez ducks down when Ally mentions her. "There's Cassidy!" She laughs. I see her, now she has shorter hair, but right now, she's not the prettiest girl in the room. The prettiest girl will always and forever be the girl sitting right next to me. "Even Tilly's here." I am shocked. Well, not really. It's been a couple of years and Tilly has matured more now. But she still does that creepy eye twitch thing.

"Hey, Ally!" Nelson comes up Ally. Now he's all grown up too. He doesn't have his glasses and has braces now.

"Oh my Gosh, Nelson!" She reaches over and hugs the little, but not so little now, kid. "How have you been, buddy?"

The conversation continues with what he has been doing now, he says in going to middle school next year and that he's still trying to get Megan's attention after meeting her at one of my 'interviews'. It wasn't really an interview because she only took photos of me doing stuff.

"Hey, Austin," Ally says to me. "Want to go outside for a walk? We can catch up."

"Sure, Alls." I smile. We excuse ourselves from the table, but no one really notices. Dez is telling everyone how he got his head stuck in the tube…again.

"So, Austin, how's it been going?" Ally says awkwardly.

"It's been great." I nod.

"I'm sorry. This is really awkward now. I just don't get it." Ally laughs.

"Oh good. I thought I was the only one. How about we just talk like we did when we were 16?" I suggest.

"You mean when I rambled on and on about how much I loved pickles and had severe stage fright?" Ally says sarcastically.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion." I defend. She laughs and nudges me. "So you don't like pickles now?"

"Whoa, whoa, I never said that." Ally gasps. I chuckle. We stop because the bell hop was hulling a cart full of luggage. "Follow me, there's a little garden path in the back." Sure enough, there was. Not like I ever doubted her. "So, are you still in love with pancakes?"

"Hey, I maybe an adult now, but I am never too old for pancakes." I say and we burst out laughing. We walk side by side and our hands brush. A shot of electricity shoots through my arm. I pretend not to notice. "I miss this."

"What?" She looks up at me. She's still shorter than me.

"This. Us. Just talking. Laughing. Like we used to. Like nothing has changed." I admit. She sighs.

"Austin, we can't just not acknowledge that we've changed. Clearly we both have. I obviously changed because I performed on stage without freaking out or having a melt down." She lightly laughs. "You have two. You're more mature, although your love of pancakes is still present. But this change was for the better. We can handle our own lives now. Take it into our own hands." Ally smiles.

"I know we should. I've changed too. But the way I feel hasn't." I blurt out. Her expression looks confused.

"What do you mean Austin?" She asks.

"Ally, have your feelings ever changed about me? I mean, if you ever felt something." I ask her, taking her hand. She got a little nervous.

"W-what are you saying?"

"Ally, I think you know what I meant." I pull her closer.

"Austin, I-"

"Ally." I cut her off.

"I have, actually." Ally confesses. My heart leaps over my head. "And…

"And?" I wait.

"And I still do." She smiles. "That's why I wrote that song."

"That was about me?" I ask, feeling stupid that I didn't notice. She laughs.

"Yes, I thought I made it kinda clear." Ally shakes her head and smiles at me. I shrug.

"Oops?" We start laughing again.

"We should get back to the party." She intertwines her fingers with mine.

"Wait, Ally!" I pull her back.

"yeah? What's wrong?"

"I forgot something." I tell her. She allows me to continue. "4 years ago, you left on the plane."

"Yeah, I kind of knew that already." She giggles.

"Yeah, but you left before I could tell you something really important."

"Which is?" She asks. I cup her face and press my lips against hers. I have waited nearly 5 years to do this. It felt like a part of my that was missing was complete.

"Whoa." She gasps when we pull away.

"I've been waiting for so long." I chuckle. We both walk hand in hand back inside the building.

"You know what I was just thinking?" Ally says. I kiss her temple and she smiles.

"What?"

"What if I didn't leave for New York?" She wonders. "Things would be completely different."

"Well, one thing's for sure. I wouldn't have told you how I felt like I just did."

**It took me forever to think of the ending! But I think it's okay now.**

**(1) One In A Million by Hannah Montana. Haha I don't know the song.**

**(2) Wherever I Go by again Hannah Montana. I don't know why I used both Hannah Montana songs, but I really like this one. I always cry when I hear this song.**

**I was again nominated for the Austin&Ally awards for Fame Will Break Your Promises! Thank you so much! I don't even care if I win! It's just so awesome that you guys even consider my stories worthy enough! Thank you thank you!**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Please REVIEW and Favorite!**

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**

**Follow me on Twitter XForeverDisneyX and on instagram, crazy4r5 !**


End file.
